<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When it rains by Kittys33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714086">When it rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys33/pseuds/Kittys33'>Kittys33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician), The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Eminem, Title from an Eminem Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys33/pseuds/Kittys33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>50 Cent/Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem, Eminem/Proof (D12), Eminem/Royce da 5'9", Eminem/Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When it rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blows the trees about head making them sway as of they are dancing.<br/>
the ground squelch loudly under my dirty trainers whit newly falling rain.<br/>
The hoodie I were provided little cover agents what the weather is throwing at me.<br/>
But I continue walking till I find the head stone in looking for.<br/>
" there you are" I say kneeling down next to it.<br/>
" I got you flowers" I say placing the bunch of flowers down.<br/>
"I thought I'd let you know that I ain't going to be able to come see you for a while....." I place my hand on the cold stone.<br/>
"I'm finely doing it DeShaun I'm going to get clean" I look up at the sky as I fill the sting of tears burn my eyes.<br/>
"it going to be hard but I know it what you would what." I smile at the stone sadly.<br/>
" and all tho I want to see you be whit you.... There's things I have to do here" I say choking back the tiers.<br/>
" I have to be there for my daughter. I have to be there for your kids..... And I have to be here for you. I have to make sure your spirit you legacy lives on" I say wiping my wet face.<br/>
"it taken me a long time to realise this but I have to live for both of us. I have to make sure that I keep you alive in my memories. We have some good ones don't we"<br/>
I find myself getting lost in them.<br/>
" so I'm going to get clean I'm going to live for both of us. Jut.... Just do one more thing for me" I tack a large breath.<br/>
" be there. When I die if it be tomorrow or six years from naw. Just let me be able to see you talk to you one more time" I say inbetween sobs.<br/>
"God I'd give anything to rewind time. Anything to have you back"<br/>
"but I can't do that so I'll do the only thing I can do and that's live for us. I'll come see you the day I get out of rehab. I'll let you know haw it when"<br/>
I stand up."I'll see you soon DeShaun. I'll be back as soon as I can" I kiss my hand before placing it on the headstone.<br/>
"love you doddy"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>